Gas valves are known for domestic cooking appliances using a single valve for regulating the flow of two different types of gas such as natural gas (NG) and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG).
Spanish Utility Model Application Publication No. ES1059642U describes a gas valve for a gas burning appliance, such as a domestic cooking appliance, having a regulatory body coupled to a drive shaft. In one embodiment, a rotary control knob attached to the drive shaft establishes an angular limit position that determines a minimum flow of a gas passing through the valve which is dependent on the type of gas (e.g., natural gas (NG) or liquid petroleum gas (LPG)) being delivered through the tap.